


Beauty in Death

by FallzVentus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Jeremy can change forms, Jeremy is Persephone, M/M, Matt is Zeus, Romance, Ryan is Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Ryan has gotten used to being the Lord of the Underworld.  He takes pride in his work and loves rubbing it in the face of the others up in Olympus. He will do anything to prove he is unlike his brothers. Jeremy is the son of Demeter, but because of his mother's over-protectiveness, he is forced to take on the guise of a goddess named Persephone. He wants to be able to be himself more than anything. What happens when these two meet?





	Beauty in Death

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I was going to post this, but then I said "why not". I really liked the idea of rewriting the story of Persephone and Hades in a more Jeremwood direction. I of course took liberties, but I tried to sort of making it close to the original myth.

Ryan sighed as he examined the soul in front of him. This person had went into a blind rage and almost murdered his wife and children. The wife had killed him before he had a chance to harm the children. To him, it sounded like something Hera would do to one of Zeus’s kids. His brother just never seemed to know how to keep it in his pants. Whatever, it wasn’t his problem. It was his job to keep the dead where they belonged. He quickly goes through his list of punishments for the dead and smirks as he thinks of the perfect one for this sorry soul. With a flick of his wrist, he sends the soul flying into the darkest pits of the underworld. Hopefully that would be one of the last souls for today. As he stood up from his throne, the fates approached him and bowed. 

“Lord Hades,” they said as they rose. Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“If I’m getting a visit from you three that must mean I’m about to gain possession of a very important soul,” he said. The shortest of the fates shook her head. 

“No, Lord Hades. We’re here to warn you about Demeter,” she said. 

“Demeter?? Why would have to warn me about her? The harvest has been grand for the past couple of years. No one has starved to death much because of her.” 

“Because your greatest conquest will bring her great sorrow,” the taller of the fates. Ryan sighed. 

“You are mistaken me for my brother. I don’t go around making ‘conquest’. I’m too busy keeping the afterlife in order.” The last of the fates chuckled. She opened her eye and stared deeply into Ryan. 

“Everyone gets bored eventually, Ryan,” she said. Ryan glared. 

“I don’t think I’ve given you permission to use that name. Now, if you’re done I would like for you to leave.” 

The fates bowed and disappeared into the wind. Ryan scoffed and walked out to his balcony. A grey mist covered the bleak underworld. The only light this place received was from the souls going through punishment and the flames he placed where necessary. It was always dreary here but Ryan made it a point not to let it bother him. He knew he deserved better than this. If it wasn’t for Zeus and Poseidon, he would have better than this. But alas, this was his reality and he has accepted it along with the job that came with it. He prided himself in his work and always made it a point to rub it in their faces when he was called to Olympus. The annoyed looks on their faces made everything he’s done worth it. 

Ryan placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled. He waited patiently as strong vibrations traveled through him. They seemed to resonate throughout the entire palace. He smiled as one of the heads of Cerberus appeared in his view. He gently placed his hand underneath its jaw and scratched the patch of fur there. 

“So, how did the fates overpower you this time?” he asked. The dog whine and lowered its heads. Ryan closed his eyes and searched cerberus’s memories. It seems the fates stunned him with sunlight. He frowned and petted his loyal dog some more. “I swear I told them to treat you with more care. I’ll have a word with them the next time they decide to intrude.” The dog panted happily as Ryan petted its head. Before he became absorbed into petting his dog, Ryan sensed an army of souls enter the Underworld. He sighed. 

“So much for being done,” he muttered. He sent Cerberus back to the gates and walked back to his throne. 

Yet another day of being lord of the dead. 

=============================================================================================================

Jeremy smiled as he watched his mother bring life to the world around him. He always liked seeing his mother work. The flowers she bloomed always smelled amazing. It produced a warm feeling in his stomach. The animals would come gather and watch as well. As his mother finished, he clapped his hands. 

“Another beautiful crop, mother,” he said. Demeter smiled and hugged her son. 

“Anything to keep you smiling my dear. I decided to go with moss and narcissus as the centerpiece to dedicate it to you,” she said as they separated. Jeremy chuckled. 

“Mother you don’t have to always dedicate a garden to me.” 

“Who else would I dedicate a garden to? Certainly not your father.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

“Honestly you must have some friends in Olympus that mean something to you.” Demeter chuckled as she brushed her hands against the moss. 

“Nothing means more to me than you my dear. It’s why I go through such lengths to protect you.” Jeremy frowned. He loved his mother dearly, but he didn’t like how she kept him on such a short leash. She even went as far as disguising him as a woman with the name Persephone so that the gods could “treat him with care”. If that were a problem, Athena would not be the way she was. His mood soured as his thought about his mother’s overprotectiveness. He sat on a rock and started to caress one of the flowers. 

“Mother, I think I’m going to stay here for awhile,” he suddenly said. Demeter blinked and looked up. 

“Are you sure? It can be dangerous around here at night.” 

“I’ll be fine, mother. If I see someone suspicious, I’ll just return home. Not every person I see is going to bring me harm.” Demeter slowly nodded. 

“Just... be careful my dear.” She walked over to Jeremy and lightly kissed him on his head before heading off home. 

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief as his mother left his field of vision. The animals of the area gathered around him to make sure he was okay. It wasn’t often you see the child of a goddess sulking alone. He smiled at the animals and touched the ground behind him. Obeying his will, a tree began to grow and sprout fruit from its branches. It also provided him with some lovely shade. He looked at the animals. 

“It must be nice to have the freedom you do. Free to travel the world despite the dangers that await you. I love the gardens mother create, but there must be more to the world than beautiful gardens, right?” he muttered. The animals could not give him a response. He only smiled in return and watched the clouds from beneath the branches. “I know there’s a bigger world out there. I just...need to find it.” He released a yawn and closed his eyes. 

A nap should help ease his mind. 

=============================================================================================================

A loud bang jolted Jeremy from his nap. The animals around him had scattered. He quickly jumped up to see who would dare attack something his mother had created. He walked closer to the source of the noise and did not believe what he had seen. 

There dressed clad in black armor was none other than the lord of the dead. At his side was a horse as black as night with a mane of green fire. His mother told him horror stories of him. How he burned a village down just to spite Zeus. How he tortures innocent souls in the underworld and only the worse of humans served him. How he almost killed Aphrodite just because he felt like it. The god was to be feared and not approached. Jeremy moved to get away from the scene. Run home like he promised his mother. As luck would have it, he stepped on a twig. Hades became distracted by the noise and looked around. 

“Who’s there?” he asked. Before he turned to face Jeremy, the young god quickly changed his form to that of the woman Persephone. Their eyes met and Hades was stunned. 

Persephone was the most beautiful woman Ryan has ever seen. Her brown hair was decorated with Eucharis Lilies and stopped at her midback. Her eyes were the most beautiful hazel eyes he’s ever seen. Though she was shorter than him, he could sense great power from her. He quickly took off his helmet and knelt down on his knee. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, my lady. I didn’t know this area was occupied,” he said quickly. Persephone looked at him confused, but kept her distance. 

“Do you know who I am?” she asked. By the gods, even her voice sounded like bluebirds singing the greatest song they could muster. 

“Yes, I do. You are Persephone, correct? Demeter’s daughter.” Ryan noticed Persephone flinch as soon as he said daughter. He assumed the two recently had a falling out. 

“Yes, I am. And you are Hades?” Ryan nodded. 

“That is correct.” Persephone took another step back. 

“Why are you here in my mother’s garden? Have you come to destroy what she has created?” Ryan quickly shook his head and stood up. 

“No; of course not. I have no ill will with your mother. I was handling an underworld matter.” 

“And that matter would be?” Ryan pointed to the soul currently being crushed by his horse. The soul was moaning in agony as the horse increased its weight. 

“This fool thought he could escape his punishment in the underworld. I decided to chase him myself to try to scare the other souls into not doing something so foolish.” Persephone lowered her guard.

“So, you’re not here to destroy anything?” Ryan shook his head again. 

“I would never interfere with your mother’s work. She makes sure that the world is beautiful. I just take care of those who were once beautiful when they die.” 

“Once beautiful?” 

“There are humans who do not deserve punishment. I make sure they are cared for.” 

“How?” Ryan looked at the goddess confused. 

“Excuse me?” 

“How do you... preserve the beauty of something that was once dead? I did not know there was something known as a beautiful soul.” Ryan smiled. 

“Perhaps another time, my lady. I do need to take care of this pitiful soul over here.” He placed his helmet back on his head and turned to get on his horse. The horse picked up the soul with its teeth and readied itself to run back into the underworld. 

“Tomorrow then,” Persephone suddenly said and Ryan quickly turned around. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Meet me here tomorrow at noon and tell me about it. I want to know.” Ryan was taken aback by the goddess’s curiosity. She could just barge into the underworld and find out for herself, but she wants him to tell her what it’s like. He smiled and steered his horse in the direction of the land of the dead. 

“Very well; tomorrow at noon,” he said and rode off with his horse. 

Once he was out of sight, Jeremy sighed in relief and returned to his true form. What was he thinking?! Asking the lord of the dead to meet him here was the most ridiculous thing he has ever done! He should have just left the man alone!

But... he wasn’t like the stories. Hades seemed to be more gentle than the stories proclaimed. He bowed to him in respect once he realized he was there. His blue eyes had a strange warmth to them. His blonde hair framed his face like he was someone who couldn’t hurt a fly. He was... nice. 

Jeremy shook his head. Hades could only be acting like that because he was Persephone. If he knew Jeremy’s true form, there was no way he would be treated with such kindness. He could also be planning to use him as bait to try to force his mother into a war or something. Jeremy refused to be played. He would find Hades’s plan and protect his mother by setting up a trap. His mother would be proud and most likely stop being so protective of him. 

With new determination, Jeremy started to make his way home. He couldn’t wait to entrap the lord of the dead tomorrow. As he started to come up with a plan, he couldn’t help the spark of curiosity within him. 

How did things remain beautiful after they die? 

=============================================================================================================

Ryan walked into the garden the next day a little earlier than planned. He wanted to see the damage he caused while chasing that soul. He did indeed burn up the moss that was in that area. He flinched from the guilt building up within him. He should probably apologize to Demeter about that. This was one of her gardens after all. 

“You’re early,” a voice said from behind him. Ryan turned and smiled once he saw Persephone. He bowed before her in greeting before he spoke. 

“I wanted to asses the damage I had done to the garden. I am sorry for what happened,” he said. Persephone raised a brow and looked at the spot Ryan spoke of. She smiled. 

“Don’t let that worry you. I can fix it,” she said and walked over to the burnt spot. She knelt touched the area and watched as moss grew over the damaged area. Ryan blinked in amazement. 

“You’re as talented as your mother,” he said causing Persephone to blush. 

“Oh, this is nothing. My mother can do far greater than that.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. Your mother can make great creations, but what makes yours great is that you are the one who made them.” Persephone’s eyes widened at Ryan’s words. He smiled at her. “So, you wanted me to tell you how to ‘preserve the beauty of something that was once dead’?” Persephone shook her head and nodded. 

“Yes, I did. Come sit with me,” she said and led Ryan to an apple tree. They both sat under the tree and made themselves comfortable. 

“So, preserving something beautiful even though it is dead is quite simple. You simply just place it in a beautiful place.” Persephone looked at Ryan in confusion. 

“A beautiful place? But you live in the underworld.” Ryan laughed. 

“Yes, I wouldn’t call the underworld beautiful at first, but it does have a sense of beauty. There are areas that are designed to be human paradises for those who have managed to keep their soul pure enough to avoid punishment.” 

“What type of soul warrants such treatment?” Ryan hummed in thought until he came up with the perfect example. 

“There was a woman soul in my possession today. She was executed for killing her husband.” Persephone gasped. 

“That’s terrible!” 

“Is it though? I came across said husband’s soul the day before and he was planning on killing her and her children because of a drunken misunderstanding. He never treated them with care or love. The woman only did what she could to protect her children.”

“Then... why was she...” 

“Because the greeks don’t seem to have the same morals I do which is a shame. To them, the woman was in the wrong. She still robbed her children of a father as well as taking the law into her own hands. They couldn’t have a woman willing to kill a man running about. She was a danger to men, so they dispossessed of her.” Ryan noticed that Persephone was beginning to tear up. He began to feel bad that his story was upsetting her. He looked around for something for her to wipe away her tears, but couldn’t find anything. He decided to take off his armor plate and rip off a piece of the shirt he was wearing. He offered it to her. “For your eyes.” 

Persephone blinked by Ryan’s sudden act of kindness and gingerly took the piece of cloth. She wiped her eyes free of tears and nodded her head. 

“I’m okay. Thank you,” she said. Ryan smiled. 

“There is a happy ending to this story. I decided that the woman deserved to be rewarded for protecting her children despite knowing what would become of her, so I placed her in the Garden of Sacrifice.” 

“Garden of Sacrifice?” 

“A garden within the underworld saved for those who’ve sacrificed themselves in some way to protect the ones they love or the place they call home. It is a magnificent garden filled with fruit that never rots and a river that will never run dry. They can live out their afterlife in peace.” 

“What about the husband?” Ryan looked at Persephone in shock. 

“I don’t think you want to hear about what fate I gave him.” Persephone shook her head. 

“Tell me. In order to understand something beautiful, I need to understand what is ugly.” Ryan was taken back by the logic the goddess used. She did have a point. One could not exist without the other. He cleared his throat. 

“Very well. The husband I sent to one of the darkest levels of the underworld. As of right right now, furies torment his every waking moment. They burn, stab, and claw at his soul as he feels the pain of the crimes he has committed.” 

“Good.” 

“Pardon?” Persephone looked Ryan in the eye. 

“Good. He deserves it for putting that woman through all that horror. Of being executed for doing the right thing. A child’s life is a wonderful thing. He should have learned to appreciate that.” Ryan looked at Persephone in astonishment. The gods were usually never happy about how he did his job, but she was the first one to compliment him on it. He smiled warmly at her. 

“Thank you. I never felt better about my job.” 

“How else do you preserve beautiful souls?” she asked quickly and Ryan laughed. 

“Another time. It is getting late and I do need to return to said job.” Persephone looked up and did realize that the sun was about at about two hours past noon. 

“Looks like we were here longer than I thought. I should return home,” she said as she stood. She turned to make her way home, but stopped as Ryan spoke. 

“Tomorrow at the same time then?” Persephone turned and looked into Ryan’s eyes. She was filled with that warmth again. She nodded. 

“Same time tomorrow,” she said and left. Ryan smiled as she watched her walk away. 

He could get very used to this. 

=============================================================================================================

 

Jeremy really didn’t think he would like hanging out with Hades this much. The lord of the underworld came to the garden everyday at noon to tell him stories of the underworld for the past two months. How things worked. What souls were like. What life the underworld contained. He never expected to be so fascinated by the underworld or its lord. Jeremy couldn’t help the fact that he was falling in love with the god of the dead. He was nothing like the stories. He was kind and gentle. He cared for humans in a weird sort of way and wanted nothing but to bring them the afterlife they deserved. He deserved so much more than the underworld, but he seemed happy where he was. 

Jeremy wanted to announce his love. He would want nothing more than to reveal his feelings to the god, but he knew better. If Hades felt anything towards him, it was for a lie. For Persephone. He knew nothing of Jeremy. Jeremy did not want to lie to him, but he had no choice. Hades was the brother of Zeus. If it was revealed that Persephone was not who she seems, she and her mother would be punished by the god of gods. His life would be ruined or become one of the many souls Hades collects. It was best to just live in the lie. 

He sighed as he became lost in thought. He was in the garden once again as Persephone waiting for Hades. The animals surrounded him again trying to comfort him, but nothing could make him feel better about this lie he has to live thanks to his mother. He looked to the rabbit at his feet. 

“Must I continue to live this way? To never be who I want? To be kept sheltered in a world I no longer want to be a part of? Why can’t I just...be who I want to be?!” he said in frustration. He stood up and walked over to a nearby pond in the garden. He looked into it and glared at his reflection. “I hate this skin. It’s too perfect. Too smooth. This hair is a menace. It’s too long and gets caught in everything! And this body! It’s made to satisfy the gods but not me!” Jeremy shed his disguise and returned to his true form to cry. “Why must my true form be ugly?” 

“Why would you think that?” a voice said behind him. Jeremy froze. He knew that deep voice anywhere. It has been telling him stories for the past two months. He quickly jumped up and turned around to see Hades standing there. He began to back away. 

“Y-You’re here....’ he said. Hades looked around and nodded. 

“Yes, it appears that I am.” 

“Y-You’ve seen me...like this?” Hades nodded again. 

“I’m still seeing you in this form.” Jeremy started to cry. 

“I....I have to...” Jeremy backed away again and Hades ran at him. He froze in fear as Hades suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. He started to fight off the god and Hades winced. 

“Ow, hey! Is this how you treat someone after they stop you from falling?” he said. Jeremy blinked. 

“Falling?” 

“You almost fell into the pond. Your mother would not like it if you went home soaking wet.” Jeremy looked back at the pond. 

“You... have a point.” 

“You didn’t answer my question from earlier.” Jeremy turned back to Hades and met with his blue eyes. 

“Your question?” 

“Why would you think that about yourself?” Jeremy frowned. 

“So... you heard everything I said.” Hades nodded as he let Jeremy go. Jeremy took a step back. “When you are forced to hide who you are all of your life, your true form must be seen as hideous. That’s the only reason I would be forced to be Persephone. Jeremy....Jeremy is too ugly for this world.” Hades walked closer to Jeremy and gently caressed his cheeks as tears started to fall once again. 

“Whoever placed those ideas in your head needs to be placed in the lowest level of my underworld.” Jeremy looked up in shock. “This skin. It’s rough, but strong. This hair is as curly as the ocean weaves. Poseidon could not create waves to match their beauty. This body... built to hold the beautiful soul of one Jeremy.” 

“Hades...I-” 

“Ryan.” Jeremy blinked. 

“What?” 

“My name is Ryan. It not much of a name to fear, so I tell mortals and those who serve me that my name is Hades. Matches the name of my home.” Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. 

“So the true name of the underworld is Hades?! You named yourself after the place you live?!” Ryan smirked. 

“It was a good idea at the time!” he responded happily. Jeremy was smiling again. That was all that mattered. As Jeremy’s laughter died, Ryan reached out his hand. “Have you calmed down?” Jeremy nodded as he took his head. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“Anything to see you smile again. Might I ask what is the reason behind your turmoil?” Ryan led them to the same tree they sat under and waited for Jeremy to tell his story. Jeremy sighed. 

“My mother is...protective of me. She wants no harm to come to me. Because I was born male, she feared that Zeus would have me killed one day for doing something he didn’t like.” Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“My brother does tend to kill as he feels like it.” Jeremy chuckled again before continuing his story. 

“So, my mother decided that I would have the form of a female when I am around the gods as well as mortals. If I am a woman, Zeus would be gentler with me and I would be mostly free from harm.” 

“Until the day comes that he decides he wants to impregnate you if you like it or not.” 

“I’ve tried explaining that to her, but we’re so deep in the lie at this point that it’s more dangerous to reveal who I am than to keep the lie going.” Ryan hummed. 

“I see. My brothers can be irrational so I understand your dilemma.” 

“I want nothing more than to get rid of this lie, but I can’t afford something terrible happening to both me and my mother. I just... I don’t know what to do anymore.” 

Jeremy was on the brink of tears again. Ryan wanted them to stop. He wanted this young god to be happy. This lie was bringing him pain and he didn’t want that in the slightest. Ryan took Jeremy’s hand and helped him stand up. He began to drag the younger god to his horse. Jeremy looked up in confusion. 

 

“Where are we going?” he asked. 

“To the Underworld.” 

“What?” Jeremy stopped following Ryan. Ryan looked at Jeremy. The tears of sadness had stopped and his face was now filled with confusion. Ryan held the other’s small hands and brought them to his lips to kiss. Jeremy blushed. 

“Come with me to the Underworld. Only I hold power there and I will not let any harm befall you. You will be free to be who you are. No one can tell you what to do. You can do whatever you so please.” Jeremy’s eyes widened. 

“But.... my mother....” 

“Your mother would want your happiness above all else.” 

“But.... you don’t know anything about me. You only know Persephone.” 

“I did not fall in love with Persephone.” Jeremy looked at Ryan in surprise. “I fell in love with the person who was interested in my stories of the underworld. The one who didn’t turn me away because I am the Lord of the Dead. The one who is curious about all forms of life. I fell in love with you.” 

Jeremy was silent. Ryan loosened his grip on his hands. He did not want to force Jeremy to come. That would make him no better than his brothers. If this god of vegetation would not come with him, then so be it. Before he could fully let go, Jeremy pulled Ryan closer to him and connected their lips. He wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck and placed all of the love he had for this man in this one kiss. Ryan returned in kind and pulled Jeremy in closer. As they parted, hazel met with blue. Their hands moved south to entwine with each other. 

“Take me,” Jeremy breathed and Ryan said nothing more on the issue. He lifted Jeremy up and placed him upon his horse. Once sure he was comfortable, he climbed on in front of him and readied the horse for the journey to the Underworld. 

“Persephone!” a voice cried in the distance. They both looked to see Demeter in the distance with a look of horror. Tears built in Jeremy’s eyes. He turned away from her and held on to Ryan. 

“Let’s go,” he said and Ryan silently nodded. He gave his horse the signal to move and the horse sprinted forward. The two could hear Demeter cry in the distance, but they both ignored her. 

This was for Jeremy’s happiness. Nothing else in the world mattered. 

=============================================================================================================

Jeremy hummed as he walked into the throne room of the underworld. He was dressed in royal garments that Ryan tailored for him. The lord of the underworld was a man of many talents. He never thought sewing would be one of them. Ryan has worked towards making the past six months the best time his life. He kept his promise in not forcing him to hide who he is. He was free to express himself any way he wanted. He learned that Ryan was right about the underworld. It did have some beauty despite its dreary atmosphere. The paradises he spoke of were something to behold as well as the punishments casts upon the souls who deserved them. Ryan was the greatest thing to happen in his life. He smiled once he caught sight of the god and walked up to him. Ryan smiled in return. 

“Aren’t you happy today?” he said meeting Jeremy with a kiss. Jeremy chuckled. 

“I spent time to cerberus today. I still can’t believe that’s the name you gave your hellhound.” 

“It’s a great name!” 

“You basically named him Spot.” Ryan blinked in realization and Jeremy laughed. The older god huffed and pulled his lover in closer. 

“Cerberus isn’t complaining so his name stays the same.” Jeremy laughed as he brought Ryan in for another kiss. Ryan looked at the gold band on the other’s finger and smiled. “How did I become so lucky to marry someone like you?” Jeremy chuckled. 

“Pretty sure I’m the lucky one.” 

The two were about to kiss again until a loud roar of thunder rang throughout the room. Ryan froze immediately and moved Jeremy out of his lap. The thunder rang again and he cursed. He grabbed Jeremy’s arm and dragged him to the back entrance to the throne room. 

“What’s going on?” Jeremy asked trying to keep up with Ryan. 

“Zeus.” 

“What?!” 

“Zeus is here. He can’t see you.” 

“But what about-” Another roar of thunder shook the room. It was quickly followed by a whine. Ryan growled. 

“No time. Go to the rooms and stay there. Hide in there if you must,” he said before pushing Jeremy through the door. Before he shut them, he looked at his love with a sad smile. 

“I love you,” he said as he closed the doors. He quickly made his way back to his throne as the main entrance doors burst open. There stood Zeus in all of his glory. Ryan could practically see the lightning in the air. He scowled at the god as he walked closer. 

“I don’t like uninvited guests. That’s why Cerberus is out there,” he said with anger dripping from his tongue. Zeus rolled his eyes. 

“You should invest in a different hellhound since this one does such a poor job,” he replied. Ryan glared at him. 

“What do you want Zeus?” 

“Where is Persephone?” Ryan raised a brow. 

“Persephone? Why would I know where Demeter’s daughter is? I’ve never met her.” It was Zeus’s turn to roll his eyes again. He walked closer to the lord of the dead. 

“Don’t lie to me. Demeter saw you kidnap her. She’s been in grief ever since. She refuses to let anything grow until her daughter returns.” Ryan thought back to when the fates came to visit. So this must have been what they were referring to. 

“I ensure you I have nothing to do with her daughter’s disappearance. Maybe she simply ran away from you. You do have trouble keeping your libido in control.” Zeus growled. 

“I would never-” 

“You have before and you will again. Nothing stops you from having a good time, right? While you enjoy yourself, some of us have actual jobs to do.” Zeus glared and gathered a bolt of lightning into his hand. Ryan summoned fire into his hand in retaliation. “You’re in my domain. You will lose here, brother of mine.” Zeus sucked his teeth and dismissed the bolt. Ryan dismissed the fireball in turn. 

“I know she’s here Ryan. Are you really going to start a war over this? Just return her and all will be better. You must be tired of the souls coming him with the cause of death being starvation?” Ryan did notice an increase of starvation victims of late, but that is Demeter’s fault for not letting anything grow for the past 6 months. 

“As I said before, she’s not here.” 

“You’re lying to me.” 

“Like you haven’t lied to me before Matt!” 

The two gods glared at each other. Years of hate started to build up in the room. Ryan was prepared for an all out brawl. Power was dancing on the tips of his fingers. If Zeus made a move, he was ready to retaliate. 

“Return Persephone!” Matt yelled one last time. Ryan growled. 

“How about you-” he started only for the back entrance to burst open. He turned his head to see Persephone in a long black dress and Orange Blossoms in her hair. Ryan’s eyes widened in shock and she made her way to Ryan’s side. She sat on the armchair of the throne and looked down at Zeus. 

“I heard a commotion and came to see what was going on. Hades, you should’ve told me we have a guest,” she said plainly. Ryan blinked to get his thoughts together. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you. I knew you were resting,” he said. 

“You can always wake me for guests; especially someone as important as Zeus.”

“You’ve been exhausted the past few days. I wanted you to get proper rest.” Persephone smiled. 

“You’re too sweet.” She placed her focus back on Zeus. “So, what do we owe the pleasure, god of the gods? You hurt Cerberus pretty badly. I expect you to atone for that.” Matt blinked in amazement before clearing his throat. 

“Persephone, I’ve come to take you back home. I understand that Hades has kidnapp-” 

“Kidnapped? You must be mistaking. I came of my own free will.” 

“What?” Persephone held up her hand and showed Matt her ring. 

“I have spent some time with Hades and I fell in love with him. He offered me to live with hm in the underworld and I accepted. He gave me this on our wedding day to symbolize our love for each other. He is now my husband and I his wife.” Matt nodded in response. 

“I can see that now, but that doesn’t erase the problem at hand.” 

“The fact that mother won’t let anything grow unless I return? Just tell her that it wasn’t a kidnapping and all should be well.” Matt shook his head. 

“No. She wants you back. She won’t accept any other terms.” 

“But if she learns that I’m m-” 

“I think her finding out you’re married to Hades will bring her even more grief.” Ryan growled, but Persephone held him back. 

“So, she won’t see reason?” 

“I’m afraid not.” Persephone sighed. 

“Give me until tomorrow. I will meet you and my mother at the gates at sunrise.” Ryan’s eyes widened as Matt nodded. 

“Understood. I will see you tomorrow then.” 

With that, Matt turned and left the throne roof. Once they knew he was out of hearing distance, Persephone gave out a sigh of relief and turned back into Jeremy. Ryan jumped out of his seat and faced him. 

“What were you doing?! I thought I told you to go to our room!” he yelled. 

“I had to do something or else you two would destroy the world with your fighting!” 

“But now you have to go back!” 

“It was the only thing I could think of! I was hoping my mother would be able to see reason but....” Jeremy started crying. He didn’t want things to be over. He didn’t want it to suddenly be a dream. Ryan embraced Jeremy and held him close. 

“We’ll.... We’ll think of something. You will not be taken from me. I refuse to let that happen.” Jeremy sniffled as he looked up to Ryan. 

“I’m sorry.... I’m so sorry...” 

Jeremy continued to sob as Ryan held him close. 

6 months. 

He refused to have this end with only six months together. 

=============================================================================================================

Jeremy sniffled as he began to slip on the clothes he wore when he first came to the underworld. This had to be a nightmare. A terrible horrible nightmare. But the pain was too real for it to be so. He began to make his way to the bedroom doors only for Ryan to be on the other side. The ruler had a tray in his hands. He smiled down at Jeremy before showing it to him. 

“Why don’t you eat something before you go?” he said. Jeremy nodded as he lifted the cover of the tray to reveal a pomegranate fruit. He had never seen one before. He looked up to Ryan to question him, but the god only smiled in returned. Jeremy just shrugged and ate the fruit. This would be the last romantic thing Ryan did for him. He might as well enjoy it. As he finished eating, he looked up to Ryan with tears in his eyes. 

“I don’t want to leave,” he said and Ryan wiped his tears. 

“I promised you that you can be who you are here. I intend to keep that promise.” The two kissed once again as Ryan started to sense his brother and Demeter at the gates. He sighed and parted from his love. “Let’s go.” 

The two walked to the gates of hell hand in hand. As they got closer, Jeremy slipped into Persephone and held Ryan’s hand tighter. The flowers in her hair were marigold. He truly hated Persephone. She was the cause of all of his pain and sorrow. He wished he just acted like Persephone was dead, but he knew that would lead to a terrible outcome. Ryan let go of her hand and placed his on her back. They were face to face with Matt and Demeter. The goddess was glaring daggers at him. 

“How dare you kidnap my daughter. You’re lucky I don’t start a war over this,” she said. Ryan scoffed. 

“Paint whatever picture you like, Demeter. I know I speak the truth when I say I am nothing like my brothers,” he replied. 

“Silence you foul creature! Return my daughter to me.” Ryan promptly silenced himself knowing the woman was not going to listen to him. He gently pushed Persephone forward. She looked one last time a the lord of the dead and he gave her a sad smile. She turned away and walked over to her mother. Demeter cried tears of joy as she embraced her daughter. 

“You’ve returned to me safe and sound. By the gods, to have you have safe again...” she said while crying. Persephone just calmly hugged her back. 

“Nice to see you too, mother,” she said trying to hold back her own tears.” They parted and faced Ryan again. Matt cleared his throat. 

“Now Hades, let’s not let something like this happen again, okay?” he said. Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever. Just go have your stupid happy ending,” he said coldly. Matt nodded and turned with Demeter to catch the ferry out. Persephone started to walk away from the place she called home until she heard Ryan chuckle. They all turned to see the god of the underworld chuckling madly. Matt raised a brow. 

“What are you laughing at Hades?” he asked. Ryan smiled.

“My own joke. That you all have a ‘happy ending’ in this situation. You can’t have yours if I don’t have mine.” Matt glared at Ryan as Demeter held her daughter close. 

“What have you done?!” Ryan grinned.

“I only fed my wife brother dear. I didn’t have time to run out and get food, so I had to feed her food from the underworld.” Persephone’s eyes widened. The pomegranate from earlier... was from here?! Matt’s eyes widened in shock along with Demeter. 

“You.... You’re lying! You wouldn’t-” Demeter started. 

“Oh but I did. Because Persephone ate the pomegranate, she must remain in the underworld for half a year. She ate the fruit of the dead so now she is one with the dead!” 

Matt and Demeter began shouting at Ryan in rage but Persephone only stared in shock. Ryan had this grin on his face. His eyes only stayed on her. Tears flooded her eyes as she ran towards Ryan to kiss him once again. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. They parted and pressed their foreheads together. The flowers in her hair changed back to orange blossoms. 

“I love you. I love you beyond death itself,” she said. He smiled. 

“And I you. I will see in six months.” 

Ryan let her go and watched as she went back to her mother. Back to the world of the living. He could say goodbye with a smile on his face. She was Persephone now....

...but it won’t be long until his beloved Jeremy returned.


End file.
